


Journalist Chronicles

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: The Journalist Chronicles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Comedy, Crack, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, I hate tags, M/M, Marineford Arc, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pansexual Character, Perversion, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Everything, straw hats polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Sane Summary:A journalist by day and private doujin writer at night finds herself in awkward and tight situations.Insane but more accurate summary:"You see, Captain, she's the freak who drew those... images." Said henchman's cock was hard as he spoke.Her breathing was labored and she couldn't speak."Captain? Should we get a doctor? Her nose bleed hasn't stopped."The captain was in another world, jerking off furiously to a NamixVivi scene.His henchmen following suit, abandoned all reason and began recreating the man-on-man scenes in the doujinshi.





	1. The Misadventures of a Grand Line Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not killing Ace a second time. I am not so cruel.  
> So relax.  
> Major character death doesn't apply to Ace
> 
> There's a concept of luck, in my story, I refer to them as Fates, or "from above".  
> It is also known as Lady Luck. and They are alive and rule, partly in the story world I created.  
> But it only affects the OC in the most funny ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poor female journalist drew the short straw and was given the task of stalking the Straw Hats..
> 
>  
> 
> So far,   
>  She has trailed the Straw Hats all the way to Jaya and now...

She nearly had them! Then that damn Knockup-Stream literally shattered her boat! Then she had to hide(read: swam faster than a scared Usopp) from Marshall D. Teach and she kept swimming until she found an island. 

The Fates were messing with her, she knew it.

How the hell was she gonna explain to her boss that the Mugiwara crew went to an island in the sky??? Her (stolen)marine uniform and mini Den Den Mushi was soaked and all her pictures she took were now utterly worthless. Not to mention that she trailed the Mugiwara crew and had come out _alive_. No one was gonna believe that.

(Before you marvel at her abilities, or roll your eyes...

_Flashback_

The real story was that she illegally boarded marine ships and tapped into their Den Den Mushis, but got caught by Smoker-when she tried that on his ship, with Tashigi yelling,

"Pervert!" 

(Caught ogling a naked Tashigi)

She was too busy drooling on a half-naked Smoker's bare abs to notice that she was being kicked off into the sea.

The only reason why she wasn't arrested on the spot was because she was a journalist.

You'd be surprised at how Marines avoid journalists like the plague. 

But that's another story.) 

_End of flashback_

"It could have been news!" She said to no one as she wrote in her journal, that wasn't completely destroyed by water. ( Despite how many adversities she faced in her life, she found that her journal and pen were steady companions, as though it was comfort given from above.) "A Sky Island, called Skypiea!"  
Those pictures would have made her a fortune!  
She could have retired happily and lived the rest of her life peacefully and quietly. (What our dear journalist didn't realize was that she missed the scoop of the century. _A naked Tashigi. A half-naked Smoker._ Let that sink in.) Anyways, back to the poor woman... 

But oh no, the Fates must have it in for her. In anger, she lifted her hand to the sky and flipped the bird.

_Oh, no, she didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipping the bird: Fuck you.  
> Get it?  
> Bird? Sky?  
> I know my pun sucks.


	2. The Misadventures of a Grand Line Journalist cont'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She told Fate to fuck itself and then stupidly proceeded to sleep.
> 
> I present a new misadventure...
> 
> Read to find out!
> 
> PS: In this chapter, I present MacroAce!!! Yay!!!

A black-haired freckled man was at a loss.

What kind of a marine sleeps on the shores of Oyaji's territory?

When the locals had initially told him about, he scoffed- maybe this was a new tactic by Oyaji to make him come home. He had been chasing Blackbeard without success.

But the locals insisted. It was a good thing he wasn't staying for long then. He'll handle the problem and then leave quickly.

And so that's how our favorite journalist woke up and found herself chained to the wall.

(What? She was previously on a marine ship, so she still had them on.  
Also it's not like she was the brightest bulb in the room.)

Let's not forget, she gave Fates the finger.

Meanwhile...

Ace was checking her belongings for anything dangerous, but found nothing but a journal.

Never been a respecter of privacy, he began to read. 

Blood came out from his nose and he was blushing madly.

A golden stash of hot, steamy doujinshi.

Some advice for the nurses in Ojayi's care. Men, their  
reactions would be priceless!

Lots of new sex positions he couldn't wait to try with Macro .

Then he sadly remembered how he left the crew, on bad terms. 

God, he was so tempted to go back home and apologize.

He shook his head and steeled his resolve and was about dropping the journal.

He decided to skim it one more time...

He was glad he did.


	3. Captured by The White Beards

It didn't feel like a prison, except the chains. Aside that, she was well fed and they even let her use the toilet.

So they were cool. She had spent her first few days trying to convince them that she wasn't a marine, not a pirate but a journalist.

That didn't work. She asked for her journal but she was told that it was missing.

She sighed, she was getting bored. So imagine her surprise when the door of her cell opened, and in front of her was Whitebeard himself.

*  
"Look, we'll let you go if you tell us what was in your journal, yoi" Marco said.

"There's not much there that would concern great, powerful men such as yourself" She said.

Flattery wasn't getting her anywhere.  
Whitebeard simply sat and looked with interest. The locals told him that Ace was last seen with her journal and he took off on the Striker, snickering madly.

A man in a kimono sighed,  
"Was there anything in there about Marshall D. Teach?" 

She searched her memory and told them everything she knew.

About Blackbeard's location. And only that, of course  
****

The WB pirates, thanks to our favorite journalist, found Ace's approximate location as well.  
But they came a bit too late as Ace was already defeated and was in Impel Down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WB pirates and Marineford coming up soon!!!!
> 
> You don't wanna miss it!


	4. Misadventures cont'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fav journalist decides to call it quits- chasing the Straw Hats is a suicide mission.
> 
> Things do not go as planned.

Chapter 4 

Honestly, our favorite journalist may as well be the unluckiest OC in One Piece history.

Because, right now, she has been captured by Captain I-Wanna-Be-Famous and his minion henchmen crew. She wonders who else could be so self-absorbed.

In Impel Down, Buggy sneezed.

The funny thing though, was our dear journalist had decided to retire early. 

Flashback

"I swear, if I get out of here, I'm going to quit and live a peaceful life as a farmer. " She said to herself. 

She had just got out of Oyaji's territory (with a stolen boat ) and stopped at an island.

It was semi-deserted. Majority of the inhabitants looked sick and starved. The grounds were dry- it appeared that it hadn't rained for a while.

The people eyed the wagons of food and barrels of water that passed. 

She didn't want to put two and two together. A rich noble with excess and the poor with nothing was a problem too big for her to solve.

It's much easier to say, "Not my problem." than to feel useless and powerless.

She sighed and went to the nearest tavern for a place to sleep. 

Sliping in the mattress, she found that she was too tired and exhausted to think or feel anything for that matter.

She let sleep overcome her. When she woke up, she found herself chained to a wall. 

Again. 

 

End of Flashback


	5. The Doujin Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to cringe.  
> Prepare to gouge out your eyes with a spoon.  
> Some scenes in this chapter can never be unseen.
> 
> I present my craziest chapter!

Chapter 5 

So they showed her with artistic, detailed, well drawn images of a full blown orgy involving Teach.

Fem Dom Hancock punishing a naughty Teach...Mihawk's sword too big for his tight sheath.Donflamingo eliciting groans against his will....

 _Stuffed by The Shubikai - A Blackbeard doujinshi._

Blood sprayed from her nose.

Ah, the pains of a pansexual.

"You see, Captain, she's the freak who drew those... images." 

Said henchman's cock was hard as he spoke. 

Her breathing was labored and she couldn't speak.

"Boss? Should we get a doctor? Her nose bleed hasn't stopped."

Captain I-Wanna-Be-Famous was in another world, jerking off furiously to a NamixVivi scene.

His henchmen abandoned all reason and followed suit and began to recreate the man-on-scenes in the doujinshi.

Dumb Minion No 1 was trying to get three cocks in his ass.

Without lube.

And they had the guts to call her a freak.

Anyways, despite the groans and moans around her, she had to think. She wrote the doujinshi in her now missing journal except she wasn't the one who well...er....published it. 

Then who did? 

In Impel Down, Ace sneezed.


	6. Blackbeard Finds Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Blackbeard finds out.  
> Time: Five hours to the execution of Ace.

Chapter 6 

 

"We have received word from one of our allies. The target has been acquired." Laffitte says.  
"How sure are you, that this one is legit?" Shiliew asks.

They had gotten everyone who had fit her profile but it didn't need much thinking to realize that she wasn't among them.

That didn't prevent them from killing them anyway.

"It appeared she had a nose bleed at the sight of her own...creations. In addition, she matches the description as made by her employer." Van Auger said coolly.

Everyone awaited Blackbeard's reaction.

"Impel Down is more important. We shall proceed as planned." Teach ordered.

"A dead, dangling naked female body on the mast would send a message, don't you think?" Van Auger says.

Jesus Burgess retorted,"You just want someone to toy with, you haven't gotten any ever since-"

Laffitte shuts his mouth. They don't speak of the Incident.  
(Blackbeard at a brothel when a motherfucking hostess asks him , in public, if he wanted anything up his ass. The brothel paid dearly for that slip up.) Needless to say, the crew hadn't been to a brothel since.

"Her location won't require us to take a detour. Captain,so what are your orders?" Van Auger impassively asks.

"Kill the whore slut! And some motherfucker get me pie!"


	7. this chapter contains rape, abuse and gore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/noncon, abuse, torture  
> Sleeping with dead bodies, gore, blood and countless deaths in this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Time: the night to the execution.

RAPE, ABUSE AND GORE-CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK  
His slick fingers thrust in and out.

The girl marine moans as hard as she can for she fears magma on her skin.

The boy on the other hand, is silent, eyes then to the world.

"I need you both to scream for me" Akainu roars.

He pours alcohol in the boy's hole and in the girl's clit.

They began screaming much to his pleasure.

He clicks the hole and clit clean and repeats the process again and again.

Completely drunk, he ties the boy and girl on top of each other the bed and splays their legs, tying it to the bed post and reveal ripe holes for plucking, and he slide his dick inside the boy and fucks him till it's mixed with blood and semen.

The girl could no longer feel fearful breathing,nor tears against her neck. 

"He gave up too soon, I hadn't enjoyed him fully."

A couple of minutes later, Akainu was still fucking two lifeless bodies.

______________________  
A hour to the execution  
______________________

'Sir!, it's time for the execution' a marine spoke through the door.  
Sunlight filters through his curtains and a hungover Akainu groans.  
He tells the Fates to go fuck themselves as he blasts a flood of magma at the door, killing multiple Marines.


	8. MarineFord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for!  
> Marineford!!!!!
> 
> Let's go save Ace!!!!!

Chapter 8 

___________________  
A hour to the execution  
___________________

'Sir!, it's time for the execution' a marine spoke through the door.  
Sunlight filters through his curtains and a hungover Akainu groans.  
He tells the Fates to go fuck themselves as he blasts a flood of magma at the door, killing multiple Marines.

__________  
The execution  
__________

Smoker was pissed. Why the fuck was Akainu killing both Marines and pirates?

It's almost as though he was drunk. 

Impossible. 

He focused on attacking Luffy but was kicked away by Hancock in a fit of rage.

It doesn't help that he was almost caught up in Aokiji's Ice Age. 

He was unable to deflect Hancock's Mero Mero Mellow. He was then assaulted with dirty thoughts of a naked Tashigi and began to slowly turn to stone.

Hancock then kicks away his now cracked Seastone-tipped jitte.

He imagines a naked Teach and snaps himself out of it. 

His jitte is stuck in ice, standing up and is far away from him.

He groans and wonders if his day could get worse.

Apparently, it could as a bust of Conqueror's haki gave pirates an advantage in numbers. 

Honestly, Mugiwara was a pain in the ass.

****  
Akainu smirked as his fist of magma approached Ace, who was currently protecting Luffy.

This was too easy.

Suddenly, Whitebeard created earthquake which resulted in Kuzan's Ice Age crackling.

A mini tsunami rose and drowned Akainu and his body was flung like a rag doll.

By the time it subsided, Akainu was found, with Smoker's Seastone-tipped jitte pierced from his back through his heart. 

Smoker sighed,"Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how, in my A/N I said that the Fates only affect OCs???  
> I may have stretched the truth a little...
> 
> Ehem.  
> Next chapter: Teach and our nameless journalist!  
> We're wrapping things up, people!!


	9. That Pie-Eating Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbeard has arrived and will meet with her.  
> But first, some pie!

Chapter 9  
The Blackbeard pirates had finally arrived at the village that our favorite journalist was in.

They were greeted by their allies, the IWBF (I-WANNA-BE-FAMOUS) pirates holding lots and lots of cherry pies.

Shiliew sighs, "It seems we're staying here a while."

Van Auger, Shiliew and Jesus Burgess decided to go sightseeing. 

***  
She was unchained and then being stripped off her clothing by two henchmen.

They were preparing her for Blackbeard, they said.

The blindfold was removed and she could see that it was a small room that had a large window, just by her left.  
Her back was facing the door of another room in which she could hear a loud voice.

That suddenly it went quiet and there was commotion. The two men dashed out, forgetting her.

Our clumsy,weird pervert, scared journalist escaped through the window.

Naked.

 

***

Shiliew knows he's forgetting something important. As a former Marine,the island was important for a reason.It disturbed him that this place was recently deserted, almost as though the villagers were running away from something.All he could recall at a glance was that it rained once a year here.

His memories only resurfaced when it did. 

***  
She ran and ran. Filled with adrenaline, she didn't notice the rain. She was in panic mode and thrashed violently when she barged into a human body.

She could hear the ocean. She was close.  
_Boat. Survival. Get a boat. Get a boat, keep running_ her mind told her and then let her instincts take over.

"It's okay, yoi. You're safe." A voice said. She wasn't on the same plane as normal people so words just passed in through one ear and out the other ear.

A blow to her head made her lose consciousness. 

***

"Ace! What was that for? Are you trying to hurt her, yoi?"

"A naked woman was hugging you, how did you expect me to react?"

The poor unconscious woman was being carried off to the infirmary on the Moby Dick while Ace was on the receiving end of a death glare by the nurses.

Meanwhile Marco was blushing madly at Ace's outburst. He tried to say something but was stopped by a voice on deck.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey conversation but we've got a traitor to catch.

"You should be resting, your wounds and Oyaji's wounds need time to heal, Thatch"

"I'm perfectly fi-"

"We need to set sail now! " Izo shouted at couple on the shores"

"What? Why? What about Blackbeard?"

"Probably dead, if that woman's injuries are any thing to go by."

"What?"

 

"It rains acid in the island once a year. Acid that would corrode and rot your skin.  
Acid that solidifies into seastone. By the time the rain stops, there would be nothing left when the rain stops. So let's get outta here before the rain comes to meet us."

And truly, after a week of heavy rain, the villagers returned and met everything a smoldering mess.

At least they had stolen all the food from the noble so they could manage a while on a new island far away from here.

The locals decided to see anything that was salvageable and they met a sight. 

Bodies that turned into stone. A most peculiar sight was that of more than three people covering one man. 

The sight was only for a moment as wind blew sculpture and it crumbled into fine seastone dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> A benefitting death for a man who swallowed up dreams in darkness.  
> Next chapter: The reaction of the world to the doujinshi. Featuring the Strawhats post time skip.


	10. The Straw Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Pirates Polyamory!  
> Last chapter!

Chapter 10   
There are many things Nami had seen on the Thousand Sunny. There are moments that Nami would have etched into her memory. There are also things she'd like to unsee.

*In the gallery*

An angry Chopper lecturing the Straw Hats on safe sex. Franky in a drag and Robin with a whip. Luffy chanting "Meat! Meat!" as he sucks a most flustered Cook. Zoro and Usopp comparing the lengths of their dicks. Brooke out cold in the infirmary ever since his birthday, when Nami and Robin decided to show him what was underneath their panties.

"Safe sex." Chopper says to no one, exasperated as he walks to the infirmary to check on Brooke. "Of course, doctor-san"Robin says as her phantom hands pull off Nami's clothing.

All eyes on her as Robin holds and opens Nami's legs wide revealing a swollen clit. Her breathing is tagged and heaving because Robin's phantom fingers are mercilessly attacking her breasts. Nami's hands are held up above her head and she moans when she feels a finger in her soft insides. 

"Like what you see boys?" Robin says. All they do is nod, all their eyes focused on the sight before them. Nami is whimpering, her back arched against a finger. She blushes because she is front of everyone like this, feelong vulnerable and yet so safe.

The men of the crew had been trying unsuccessfully for months, to get Nami in their orgy. Robin appeared to be more of a voyeur, and made things more exciting.

Nami didn't budge however and the crew decided to give her space. Chopper was thankful for that as Nami became the voice of reason, walking into their orgy and throwing a pack of condoms.

Every single time.

It began to take a toll on the poor girl and she would relieve all her frustrations in the bathroom.

But nothing ever goes past Robin. 

"It appears that navigator-san has some dirty thoughts about us. What ever shall we do?" Robin spoke, her face on the poor girl's clit.

"Ahhhhhh...I give up. Someone fuck me already" Nami moaned.

"Not yet, we have"Robin said as her finger twirled inside,"to check the goods first."

With Nami's juice on her fingers, she beckoned the boys. They slurped on hungrily. 

"Whoever comes the most gets Nami first. In the meantime, you'll have to do with her juice" She said, slowing lucking her fingers. "Not to worry, there's still plenty of that left."

Nami tried to remember fucking Vivi so as to get herself to come. It didn't work. Whatever grip Robin had on her was strong.

She had been made to sit doggy style and face everyone as they began fucking.

God, she needed a release. 

Robin sat on Franky's face, moaning as tongue graced her insides. 

 

Usopp is in doggy position as well as Luffy prepares him and slicks his dick in an tight place. He roars as Luffy pounds him to oblivion.

Sanji is sandwiched between Luffy and Zoro. Fucking the rubber man's warm hole and being fucked by Zoro.

Nami thinks he's the luckiest of them all. 

They orgasmed at different times. Usopp on Luffy's abs, Sanji and Zoro on the respective backsides. Robin and Franky as well.

In the end, a winner couldn't be decided.

Nami was utterly and completely screwed, fucked in all holes.

A Doujinshi cannot even begin to compare.

 

\----------  
Alternative Ending  
\----------  
"It's almost as though she was stalking us." Nami remarked as she flipped through the doujinshi.

"Wait for it..." Usopp said.

Blood flowed from her nose.

"Sanji, Brook, you both owe me big time." He declared triumphantly.

"Nami, this might be a good time to admit that you have the hots for Vivi." Usopp smugly pointed out.

Nami's eyes were glued to the doujinshi-

_Pounding the Princess._

Sanji was admitting his defeat, declaring the Princess as a most worthy rival. 

Brook was lost in his own world.

Nami's hands were already in-between her thighs.  
Usopp sighed,"Where's Zoro and Luffy when you need them?"

He knew that they were at it like jackrabbits.

That also included Franky and Robin.

All that was promptly forgotten when Sanji breathed on his neck.

Everyone was determined to recreate the scenes in the Doujinshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I need a beta. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
